The Demons Among Us
by Phantom-Danny
Summary: Ever wonder if there was more then 9 demons in the world. Well as Naruto is going to find out there is a 10th demon. And she is living in the village now. Naruto fanfiction. Not in Naruto's pov. In the new demon's pov.
1. Chapter 1 Prolog

YamiKishara

Again you might be saying at this moment. Okay so I was really really really bored today. So here is the first part of my Naruto Fanfiction The Demons Among this first part is the creation of the 10 demons and what happened to the 10th one. This is something I am still working on it only gets this far sorry:(.

The Demons Among us

CHAPTER 1 PROLOG

The world once was peaceful and free of war. There were animals around back in that time larger then houses. They roamed our land in peace with each other and the forest. Then the first ninjas arrived with their many ninjutsu. They made blood pacts with many of the animals. The ninjas then made small villages all over the place. They named them for their qualities. Their names were the land of fire, the land of wind, the land of waves, the land of lighting, and the land of stone. They each built villages in these lands for each of their talents. They had sevearl years of peace. then war started bubbling up from each village. They tried to get rid of one another. And to make matters worse tailed beasts from times past began to appear. The first to appear was a giant sand beast in the land of wind. It used the sands of the dessert agaisnt all others. One tail lashing behind it.

A second beast soon appeared in the land of lighting. A giant ghostly cat with two lashing tails. A third appeared beneath the waves with it's three tails. This contiuned on till two appeared at once. No one noticed there were two of them, the last two. A giant blood red fox with black around his eyes that went up to his long ears, and a giant snow white wolf with the same black marks. They were twins together in every thing they did. The fox lashed out with his nine tails at the land of fire with the wolf right behind him with her ten tails. The ninja of the land of fire acted quickly and used their best ninjustu agaisnt the land whhere the wolf stood.

The land cracked and split as the wolf began to drift away. The fox stopped in his tracks and tried in vain to go after his sister. But the ninja had done well in their attempt. The wolf was driffting far away on the sea. The fox could just watch. He started running toward the land of lighting tring to catch up with her. Years passed by after the fox left. The world was at peace again. Then the fox appeared again and almost distroyed the village hidden in the leaves. The 4th Hokage sealed the fox into a baby with blonde hair. But else where at sea the wolf thought of his fate. She had felt his rage and understood it. She had been trapped on the island for years. Ninjas had come to the island and named it the land of snow. They didn't come near her much and she enjoyed that. But one had taken some things from her today. Alot of her chakra and fur. She didn't know why. But a day after she felt another excaltly like her in every way. It was a child too. She went after it the next day and before she knew it she too was sealed away in a child version of herself. That is what the man wanted with her chakra and fur. But life had just become more difficult for both her and her brother.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

There finished with the first chapter. Next chapter is called The hosts of Demons  
You get to meet the girl with the tenth demon. The demon's name is Aterna Called Atera for short.  
The girl was an experiment to make a wolf into a girl.  
Next chapter wont be up till the day after tommorrow i am getting my wisdom teet removed so I won't be typing tommorrow.  
I will be to buzy sleeping. Hope some people out there know my pain.  
Hope you guys enjoy.

_YamiKishara_


	2. AN

This story is on hold till I have more instpireation sorry to those who liked this story.

_YamiKishara_


End file.
